2009-08-26
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Jason Byrne, Jason Mraz, Sarah Millican, Glenn V. Hughes III, Guests: Jason Byrne, Jason Mraz, Sarah Millican, Glenn V. Hughes III Official description Episode Thirty One (26/08/2009) This week our special guests on Spicks and Specks are fedora wearing singer songwriter Jason Mraz, chaotic comedian Jason Byrne, Deep Purple's Glenn Hughes, and the wonderfully wrong Sarah Millican. Myf's Team American singer-song writer Jason Mraz, is renowned for wearing his signature fedora hat. His latest album We Sing. We Dance. We Steal Things debuted at number 3 in America giving him his highest charting album to date. Its first single I'm Yours, was originally leaked into the world as a demo a few years back and developed a cult following. The song achieved platinum sales and quickly became a worldwide summer anthem for 2008. This year Jason completed his sixth Australian tour selling out shows all around the country. Irish comedian, Jason Byrne, is always a tornado of madness when on Spicks & Specks. His expertly crafted comedy is explosive with freestyle riffs that are stuff that makes a belly ache. Jason has had sell out shows at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival for the past five years and in 2008 he became the first stand up to sell over 25,000 tickets at the Edinburgh festival. His most recent DVD is The Byrne Identity which was recorded in Vicar Street in November 2008. Alan's Team Vocalist/bass guitarist/songwriter Glenn Hughes, is a true original. No other rock musician has carved such a distinctive style blending the finest elements of hard rock, soul and funk. That astonishing voice is Hughes' calling card. Glenn is most famous for providing the vocals for one of the most popular bands in the world, Deep Purple, on their albums Burn, Stormbringer and Come Taste the Band. Since then Glenn has released a well received rock funk offering with Pat Thrall, guested on a rock concept album Phenomena, joined Gary Moore for a time, and even spent time fronting Black Sabbath. Glenn has also released over 10 solo albums, the latest in chapter in an extraordinary musical evolution being'' First Underground Nuclear Kitchen''. British stand-up comedian Sarah Millican, turned to comedy four years ago when her husband of seven years left her. Untill the night of her first gig, she had never even set foot in a comedy club. Her debut Edinburgh Festival Fringe show Sarah Millican's Not Nice, based around her divorce, won her the if.comedy award for Best Newcomer in 2008. Sarah explains, the show asks 'questions that you ask yourself when you split up with someone...What am I going to do now? What if I want kids? Why do I fancy gorillas? We've all been there.' Sarah is currently working on a play, a sitcom and a radio programme. As busy as she is, she says she still has time to watch Americas Next Top Model and walk on her boyfriend's feet. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes